


Unraveled

by Masdevallia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oboro's night shift at the accessory shop is interrupted when an unexpected visitor arrives and things quickly spiral out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> So um, yeah this is my first time actually publishing something to this caliber. They're my ultimate OTP/Sintp and there's so much ground to cover for them. Just...so much. Their canon supports only cover like 2% of them as characters and they are FASCINATING.

It was yet another quiet night at the accessory shop. Oboro never minded though, because it usually gave her an excuse to sew some items and to continue in her yukata making. When Nyx and Oboro did the switch in shifts earlier that evening, Nyx informed her that Corrin, the most frequent customer at the shop, had come in and taken some bows as a birthday gift for Princess Hinoka. Oboro knew it'd be a quiet night if that was already the case.

Generally speaking, evening shifts at the accessory shop were silent occasions and almost always the perfect cap-off to a training heavy day. 

Oboro had another thirty minutes left before she could close up shop and go to the mess hall where everyone was at. Nyx had done most of her job for her, having swept up the place and making it look orderly so sewing was the next best option for her.

She had gotten out her unfinished peach colored yukata and sewing kit, taking out her needle and thread, her fingers moving in a rhythm. It was one of her most detailed projects she had ever tasked herself with working on, but she knew once she finished, the end result would look stunning and fashion forward, but it was still a work in progress, as most great projects often were. She still had more adjustments to make, another color to add (Oboro was thinking maybe black towards the end of the furi and maybe having it elsewhere to match, but was black in style right now?) and the proper measurements to take but that was for the future. Nonetheless, it was pretty much ready for its first fitting.

The rhythm broke when she heard the telltale ringing of bells, signaling that she wouldn't be alone for much longer. 

Oboro quickly set her supplies down, careful not to prick her finger, which was an unfortunate yet frequent way she hurt herself.

“Hi! Come on in! How may I help you?” she said instinctively, making sure her voice and presentation was friendly and approachable. It was the perfect way to practice for whenever she would finally set up a shop of her own. She saw it was him... _ again _ for the upteempth time. Her face recoiled once again, her instinct kicking in, her famous, well infamous, glare back on her face. “Oh, it's you.”

Oboro closed her eyes, anticipating whatever gross thing would inevitably come out of Niles’s mouth. He was reasonably attractive and yet was the complete representation of everything Oboro had hated growing up. But he wasn't completely terrible despite being the epitome of Nohrian scum. It helped he was quite handsome.

He had walked in with one of his hands covering his blind side, clutching his eyepatch. He didn't say a word, but she knew he'd say something gross sooner or later. 

“Again?” she said.

“I'm clumsy, I suppose,” he said, still covering up his usually eyepatched eyelid. 

“Give me that. And I've seen it a thousand times, Niles,” she said with little emotion. Niles lowered his hand away from his eye, revealing the faded scar that showed the gruesome outcome of a fight he had lost. Or nearly lost since he still had his life.

“Thanks,” he said, handing her the eyepatch, which she snatched. She quickly studied the eyepatch, the rubber band having broken apart again clean in the back. 

“I've fixed this so many times, I'm tempted to just withhold it from you,” she said. “But I consider myself a nice, easygoing person, especially in regards to Nohrian scum.”

He grinned, reminding her of the cats she would see straying about at night back in Shirasagi. Growing up, Oboro wasn't much of a cat person, but something had changed in recent times where she could see herself easily adopting the wild, loveable creatures, sheltering them especially during the cold winters of Hoshido when survival was difficult for them.

“Not to mention I'll be out of commission for battles. I'd like to get back to penetrating our enemies with my arrows.”

“Niles! What did I say about you opening your mouth like that?” she said, lecturing him for the thousandth time while fetching her supplies. She had a special box for whenever there was wear and tear from his eyepatch but she couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

“My apologies, Oboro,” he said. 

“Hmm, I can't seem to find my supplies. I must have left them out back,” she said, standing, leaving the unfinished yukata where it lay against the counter. “Come with me,” she said.

“With pleasure,” he said, eagerly taking up the rear while she entered the supply area, passing through the fitting rooms and area where the unused battle uniforms were stored. Just beyond the fitting rooms was the backroom, where the extra supplies were in stacks that lied in shelves and the cleaning materials placed on the bare wall opposite of the door. There was also a small desk and some chairs stacked together in case the ones in the fitting rooms broke. It wasn't as well lit as the other rooms, but it was easier to be away from any potential distractions coming from the entryway.

The small velvet supply box she was looking for rested on the upmost row in the shelf directly adjacent to the door, but she was too short to reach it, at least too short to actually grasp it without it toppling over and making a mess. “A little help, please?” she asked, signaling him to fetch it for himself.

Instead, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up only slightly, where she could grab her box and set them on a desk. It was one way to do it.

“Thanks,” she said, grateful to have not made a mess. Otherwise it would have set her back by a few minutes.

“My pleasure to help.” She took a deep breath, trying to ignore his innuendos. There was work that had to be done and despite Niles being distracting in both looks and words, she was a completionist through and through and she wouldn't allow it to bother her. Otherwise he would keep doing it.

Oboro began her work, with Niles sitting close by on a chair he pulled from the stack, watching her intently.

“You know, you're awfully silent for someone who rarely can never not shut up,” she said, her hand wiggling out the broken rubber band. She would have to get a sturdier one or at least buy a better one, and yet they never bothered to.

“I don't want to upset you,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Well, it's boring and kind of creepy if you just sit and stare at me like that. So tell me, what's on your mind?” 

“Are you sure you'd like to know?” he asked.

“Yes!”

He leaned back, grinning again. “Are you really, really sure?” 

Oboro looked up, her eyes narrowing and her bottom lip sinking by her teeth. She bit, feeling the slight taste of blood coming from her own mouth. “Out with it already!”

“Hmm, if you're going to be like this, perhaps I better stay silent. See how far we can take things.” He was playing with the front side of his hair, attempting to cover up his eyelid with his long white bangs.

She shook her head and looked down at the eyepatch. Her glare slowly went away the more she focused on her task but knowing Niles, he would inevitably wait until the moment she was working with synergy and rhythm but for now she would have to settle for his willing silence. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was thinking ludicrous thoughts.

“I'll concede. You know what I was thinking about?” he paused when she didn't answer. Of course he picked the moment she had hit her stride. Oboro lost a bit of her focus, her ears ready to listen. “I was thinking about how not having my eyepatch on during battle would affect things. I wouldn't be able to protect you, for one.”

She looked up, to find him locking gazes with her. “You know I can protect myself.” Sometimes she felt that during battle, she had to protect him, rather. 

There was also the matter that Leo had informed Takumi that he was a good fighter even without the eyepatch on, but it was rather an issue of confidence and motivation. Yet despite everything, it was still rather sweet to see him like this whenever he dropped the constant innuendos and actually said what was on his mind. 

He continued, “I know, but you're important to me. More important and precious than you realize.” She swallowed dry air. Usually his flirting was unabashedly shameless, but there was sincerity in his tone and voice. “ _ That's _ what I'm thinking about.” Their gazes locked. This was the kind of moment that pushed him from being reasonably attractive to something Oboro couldn't describe. Something that would make her stomach do flips and set her mind to overdrive.

She looked down, trying to not lose her focus on fixing the eyepatch, which she was almost closer to finishing. If anything, he was about to unravel her if he kept going on about this. 

“Alright. I'm done,” she said a few minutes later. This had to be a record for her. She was so used to doing this that it had become second nature to her. She handed him the newly fixed eyepatch. “Try not to break it so quickly. It's quite delicate.”

Their gazes met again. Niles always looked a lot more vulnerable without his eyepatch on, almost like a different person. “I should repay you,” he said, still holding the eyepatch.

“Oh, it's no problem,” Oboro said casually.

He blinked, coming closer. Her heart pounded against her chest. “Don't you want to accept a reward for your efforts? You did it in record time, too. It's...inspiring to say the least.” A finger found its way to her chin, tilting her face up. He got closer, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss.

The moment she closed her eyes to savor the kiss was the very same moment he pulled away. “Ugh, you jerk!” she said, glaring again.

He was amused by her outburst and she wasn't going to let him have it. Oboro grabbed him by the fringes of his cape and brought him down to her level, kissing him with intensity. He kissed her back with the same amount of force, his lips soft against her. Her hands slid to his, where he still grabbed the eyepatch by the band and he let go, dropping it to the floor. 

His arms and hands were warm as she traced them, now properly savoring this stolen kiss. She pulled away, eyes opening. “I think that's better payment,” she said, her voice husky, eyes boring into his.

“You said it was no problem,” he said, his nose still touching hers.

“Well, you made it my problem when you kissed me like that.” He had pushed her over the edge, her self-control fading away.

He chuckled. “It's probably not the best of ideas,” he said. “You don't want to shirk your duties now as a shopkeep, now wouldn't you?” He moved away from her.

“No, then perhaps I wouldn't. Except my time as a shopkeep has ended right about now. What duties would I be shirking then?”

“Fair enough,” he said with nonchalance. 

She couldn't believe she was the one pushing this affair further. But he was enticing, knowing just how to kiss her. Sure, everyone was at the mess hall, but it would be fun to linger just a little longer…

There was a moment of complete silence and hesitation on both their parts, both staring at the other. They collided a moment later, the two of them finding each other in a tangle of lips and limbs. Both of her hands settled around his neck. He slowly pushed himself forward, moving her back until she reached the wall opposite of the open door. She could vaguely hear the clattering of the mop and broom placed for storage falling to the side on the floor, the wall now occupying her and her alone. He stopped kissing her, now fully intent on progressing to other matters.

She breathed him in, his scent spicy with a sweet touch to it and he did the same. His hands were on her waist for the second time tonight, this time not so innocuously and on the verge of something scandalous if they went any lower.

But Niles was the kind of person ripe and ridden with danger and scandal while Oboro herself wasn't. But that was what made this so...so...tantalizing. She expected him to close the already small gap between them but he hadn't made his move yet, causing her to feel even wilder.

Her breathing got shallower while his hands explored further, traveling down to the edge of her skirt and under, where her leggings lied. 

“You're beautiful,” he said, lowering them to just above her boots. She hitched her feet up one after the other and kicked them to the side, removing her boots in the process. She wanted to respond in earnest, but any coherent words were drowned out seconds later when his hands began caressing her thighs. He slowly moved up, finding her entrance, his hand teasing. It was agonizing.

“You want this?” he asked, grazing his fingertips against her. 

“Yes,” she said taking a sharp breath, anticipating his hands. “I want you.”

“Would you like me to take you on this wall and fuck you until you're screaming my name?” She couldn't hold it any longer if he kept this up. She would have to force her hand herself.

“Yes,” she said, almost in pain. It was the exact kind of thing he craved and here she was giving it to him, fueling the fire. But she wanted him more than life itself right now.

She moved her face up, his lips capturing hers a second later, his tongue poking through her lips. His tongue entered her mouth the exact moment his finger did, gliding through her increasingly slick folds. He had known how to unravel her, unleashing everything all at once. Another finger dipped inside and she shook, taking in a sharp breath. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end.

She felt him smiling against her. 

Oboro's mind became a haze, her only thought being that she had to do something back. Her own hands found his belt, feeling a bulge that left little to the imagination. Her hands slipped while his fingers moved faster inside her, causing her to gasp harder.

She was being set on fire, her mind solely focusing on how good this felt. Her hands were shaking against his now uncovered belt, struggling to unbutton his slacks, feeling a low heat from his actions. He was enjoying making her feel like this.

She pushed back, his tongue leaving her mouth. “You enjoy my anguish,” she said.

“Your pain is my gain,” he said without a beat. “You're close. I can tell.”

“What is it you say? ‘You…” she began, struggling, “‘can't hide…’” she couldn't finish, her body temperature scathing hot. Or maybe it was the air around her.

“Oh, that? You can't hide from me. No, never, you beautiful creature,” he said, his mouth now on her neck. She had momentarily given up the fight in trying to unravel him in turn, focusing on his fingers below, moving at a pace that caused her head to loll and her to open her thighs even further, as if instinctively. In her mind’s eye, it felt like the real deal for a moment, as if he were truly inside her.

The thought of him inside her made her unable to bear it any longer, finding her release against him, panting for air. He stopped moving under her, releasing his fingers one by one. 

“I think that was suitable payment, was it not?” he said with what she could tell as false relaxation. He licked his fingers one by one, closing his eye, the ghost of a smile on his lips, as if he had just tasted a particularly appetizing dessert.

“Maybe,” she said, finding her breath. “You talk about pain and suffering and yet…” She was finally steady enough to unbutton his slacks, her own hands marveling at his erection.

“Perhaps I want to suffer.”

“Don't lie to yourself, Niles,” she said, scolding. She stroked her hands against him, her fingertips grazing the head of his dick. He shuddered, his gasp echoing the room.

He lifted her up against the wall, closing the gap between them once more. “You play me so well. It's one of the many reasons why I love you, Oboro.”

“I love you too, Niles.” He kissed her neck again while trying to put her legs in place. She paused, waiting to feel comfortable enough for the two of them to do this. “You think they bought it when you broke your eyepatch?” she asked. She knew he would swing by, he had done it on sporadic occasions in the past, but the catch was that she never knew when and how he would surprise her and this was the farthest they’d gone during their shopkeeping times. He was unpredictable as is.

“Of course. I think maybe Hinata might have been onto something,” he said, his slacks and boots now lying carelessly next to her leggings.

“He wouldn't care. He's probably done much worse things with his own wife,” she said. Generally, it was Leo she was wary of but for all she knew, he was turning a blind eye to his retainer’s transgressions. Takumi was oblivious to this sort of thing by contrast, once asking her when Hinata had gotten his drum kit. Oboro didn’t have the heart or the guts to tell him.

“I've always wanted to take you here. There's something sexy about this lighting and watching you move that needle back and forth. It makes me want to be that needle and you be the fabric.”

She laughed at how clichéd his words were at heart. “I'll admit, it's pretty hot. I don't think I can keep roleplaying this whole hatred for you thing any longer.” In the past, before she had warmed to him, he would often come by to the accessory shop during her shifts, requiring her help. Sometimes it was for patching up a hole in his boot or a tear in his cape, but the truth was that he was using it as means to pursue her. It took her a long while to realize it until the day he confessed his feelings to her, having purchased a custom made dress to serve as his version of an engagement ring.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked, switching the subject, positioning himself at what could have been the right angle with his hands behind her thighs, placing them at his hips. They hadn't made love like this in a while and the last time, she lamented feeling discomfort, especially in how she almost fell down during. It was kind of embarrassing to think about it now, but that was long ago in the past. Or at least it felt like long ago. She was more than ready to try again.

“Yeah.”

“Well, your roleplaying was hot while it lasted,” he said, returning to the subject, “But at the end of the day, I prefer my wife to love me as much as I love her.” They were quiet for a moment as she held onto him for dear life while he slid himself up against her.

They both breathed in relief now that they were one with each other again. “Are you good, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yes, better than good.” He was hesitant to move against her. “I'm more worried about you holding me up than anything.”

“If I get tired or if you get too uncomfortable, I'll move us to the chair. Ease yourself, my love.” He thrust against her, her back against the wall. “Yes, that's it.” 

He was alluring to her, especially without the eyepatch. It had taken her some time to even get him to sleep with her without it but she succeeded and this was the closest they'd come to making love with her seeing him like this.

The ribbon holding her ponytail had come undone as she was pressed against the wall, it falling to the floor, causing her hair to drape around her arms and back. Oboro realized that it was better this way without her ponytail bothering her and that this experience was only better once she would start to shove aside her fear of falling. 

It had definitely felt different and much better since they last time they tried this. Maybe it was how they roleplayed or how it exciting it felt to do something risqué in what was supposed to be a shared space in the camp as opposed to their living quarters.

She had squeezed her thighs against him, feeling pleasure starting to build up between the two of them, his gaze never once leaving hers as he moved up and down. 

“I love you,” he whispered to her, his breathing jagged. Oboro was starting to see his arms strain, droplets of sweat dripping to his cape.

This position required all of the effort from him and she hoped he could last a little bit longer hoisting her up against this wall. She missed his constant affection from their more regular encounters, but the buildup here was much more rapid than normal. Oboro moaned, relishing the moment.

“LO?” 

“Huh?” she said, trying to process the noise that wasn't coming from either one of them.

Niles didn't hear or react to her sudden suspicion. He was completely immersed into her, which while amazing, was kind of an issue if Oboro was hearing things correctly.

“LO?” The noise was louder this time and definitely real.

“Niles stop!” Oboro whispered, gripping tight onto his shoulders while he abruptly stopped, him still inside her.

“Hello?” He raised an eyebrow, now registering that they weren't alone anymore and were dangerously close to being caught.

“Oh no!” Oboro whispered. Niles pried himself away, but somewhere along the way, his arms finally gave out and almost dropped her. She tumbled, practically falling face first into the floor while he still held her backside. She yelped, her face inches from the ground.

“I've got you,” he said, his voice low. He eased her back on the floor seconds later. 

“Hello?” the voice said, this time annoyed. “I know you're around somewhere, I can see the yukata. Where are you?”

Oboro quickly got her leggings back on, glad she was so quick at getting dressed. 

“Seriously? I'm gonna give you a minute before I search myself and you won't want that,” the voice said, singsonging the last part. 

“It's Nina!” Niles mouthed.

Oboro’s eyed widened and she clamped her hand to her mouth. “Oh no!” she cried in realization. 

“What?” Niles said. 

“I forgot that Nina was supposed to swing by for me to measure and outfit her yukata!” Oboro smacked her forehead, hating herself and feeling stupid for forgetting this occasion. She crouched down and gathered her clothes.

“Well, go and attend to your daughter right now. I'll be right behind you.” He crouched down and put on his newly remade eyepatch as she finished putting on her second shoe.

Oboro rushed out of the room. “Coming!” she yelled, her voice echoing across the accessory shop. “I'm sorry, sweetie, I couldn't hear you, I was busy! You know how I get when I'm hard at work.” She giggled nervously. 

Nina was standing across the counter, looking disinterested and bored. She wasn't having it. “Seriously Mother, what took you so long?”

“Um.” Under normal circumstances, Oboro would have been able to think properly but she was so taken aback by Nina’s arrival and still windswept from minutes earlier with Niles.

“Your mother was helping me fix my eyepatch,” Niles said, his voice carrying from where they previously were. He walked out with a much more convincing gait. At least to Oboro, anyway. He positioned himself next to Oboro, his hand around her shoulders.

Nina’s blue eyes narrowed and she bit her lip, her stare emulating Oboro’s. It was a surefire reminder that she had inherited her mother's glaring skills. It gave Oboro a glimpse as to what it felt like to be on that receiving end of that glare. 

“Look at what we have here, it's you,” she said, her glare continuing at Niles. Oboro often found herself playing mediator between the two despite having patched up their shaky relations. “It was supposed to be just the two of us.  _ Not  _ you.”

“Hey, don't go all sassy on me,” Niles said,  loosening his hand on Oboro’s shoulders, crossing his arms.

Nina paused, observing the two of them, giving them a long, hard look. “Ugh!” she screamed. “You two were totally doing…it! Ew, gross!” she screeched, pulling on her blue braids and wincing. “Ew! Ew! Ew!”

“Nina,” Niles said, trying and failing to calm down his daughter. “Be reasonable.”

She jabbed her finger at the two of them. “Don't you dare lie to me and try to convince me otherwise! Mother's hair ribbon is missing and you don't have your belt. Ew, gross! I'm gonna need a cold bath right this moment. Ack, I'm traumatized! I want to die!”

Oboro had to diffuse the situation. She wouldn't allow her own daughter to embarrass her. That was supposed to be  _ her _ job. “Nina, sweetie, I've got your yukata right here and…” Oboro felt her face going completely red as Nina shook her head at her words.

“No! Not another word from either of you! Another night. I'll leave you two to your...grossness.” Nina rushed out of the building, audibly murmuring to herself about how gross heterosexual relationships were.

“Well that was that,” Niles said, completely unfazed. “You're not embarrassed, are you?”

“It's your fault your daughter inherited your gross mind. Otherwise, she wouldn't have noticed.”

“So she's just my daughter now?” Niles said, shaking his head and placing a hand on his hip. She had to bring up the subject that was hounding her mind as of recent.

“I took a look into her diary after cleaning a few weeks ago. She can write, that's for sure but…”

“You read it, too?” he asked. She felt her face going red, hating the thought of the two of them having invaded their daughter’s privacy, but to be fair, she did try to rob a mansion, placing them on high alert that she could rebel and relapse. Nina would never quite understand the horrors that her father had gone through, the things that would cause him to scream in his sleep late at night. The last thing both of them wanted was for Nina having a childhood as terrible as the two of them. Sure, they had made mistakes in raising her, but they wanted to give her unconditional love and support.

“You should tell her, you know, that you've always faced an attraction to men and women.” He was quiet, causing her to go on, “I don't know. It's up to you.” He had told after after he proposed about his interest in both genders, but she didn't care. He was still Niles, the man she had fallen in love with. Being attracted to men as well as women didn't change that.

He began to laugh, his laughter echoing across the building. “I don't care if that girl becomes the next queen of Hoshido,” he said, referring to how Prince Ryoma’s son was deeply interested in their daughter, his birthday soon coming up and the reason why the yukata was being made for his celebration, “that girl won't know about that until I'm on my deathbed. That way I can pass on seeing the look on her face.”

Oboro was silent, understanding his decision.

“That being said, Hoshido will be in trouble if that boy and Nina run things, oh yes.” He kissed her forehead. 

“We'll have to cross that bridge when we get there,” she said, also feeling worried at the idea of Nina running a country. Oboro took her daughter’s yukata, her hair ribbon, and began to close up shop. “Come on, let's get out of here, Nohrian scum.”

“I love you too,” he said, kissing her cheek while she blew on the candles, closing the shop. There would be other times, she surmised, finding his hand in the darkness of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> So um, you know that stereotype about fluffy writers also being smutty as hell?
> 
> I'm currently at an impasse with Confections thanks to a combination of writer's block, work, and me not liking anything I've written so far for it and it's my goal to instill quality in ALL of my works. That being said, please let me know if there are errors and the like and I will be on it as soon as possible.


End file.
